Smile
by themanemmaloves
Summary: in-spirational asked for "model who looks and acts really professional at the photo shoot but is actually a huge nerd AU with killian being the model"


She first noticed him on her lunch break. Dark hair, deep blue eyes. That fucking pose he stood in - thumb placed on the belt loop while other fingers gently tapped the base of his thigh. He looked, well 'like a freaking sex god' as Ruby described. And Emma couldn't deny it either, because honestly, between the photoshoots where he barely wore anything and those where he is wearing that sorry excuse of a shirt, it's hard to think anything else. Being the co-manager of the studio has it's perks, and being able to see him often enough is most definitely one of them.

What surprised her the most though was the contrast in how he seemed and how he actually was. During photoshoots, he would act all serious - jaw clenching and gaze focused while he arched his brow. But the second he would wrap up for the day, the cockiness and confidence were simply gone. He would head straight for his dressing room, murmuring incoherent goodbyes and walking away quickly with a glimpse of a shy smile on his face. He was friendly and kind, always greeting her and helping if she needs some of the boxes carried to her office. He leaves quickly, gently brushing her arm as he walks pass and closes the door quietly. His lips were locked parted, almost as if he was always on the verge of saying something but never actually has the courage to say it.

/

Emma is a routine person. Has been ever since high school in fact. Her day starts at 6 with the sound of her hand smacking the alarm clock, groaning and pulling the blanket over her eyes to shelter them from the brightness for at least another minute. It usually takes her at least half an hour to drag herslef out of the warm sheets. Right after drinking her coffee, (usually a double espresso) she would immideatly leave for work - occasionaly arguing with the people in public traffic who think they are the only ones late for something along the way.

Once finally arriving in the middle of the mess that happens when Graham is left alone to coordinate photoshots, which well, never works out well, she takes matter into her own hands. It takes about an hour to get everything in order and the work started. She spends rest of her day in her office, handling paperwork until finally leaving at 9. Day after day, all over again.

It became, well, normal. A habit. Even weekends would sometimes feel too weird when she didn't have work to distract herself with. Being, well, a loner resulted with her fully comitting to work. At times, the aching and pounding in her chest would get too loud and she would desperately grasp at her bed sheets, a few tears streaming down her face but she would be alright soon. She always is.

Saying that would probably come off as sad. That's if she had anyone to tell her story to, but she didn't. She never wanted people to feel sorry for her so she never looked and never found anyone to whisper her deepest thoughts to. No one cared, really. She just sort of… Existed. Sure, people asked a question or two, but no one ever asked anything meaningful. Until recently anyway.

/

Killian Jones was hired as a temporary employee for the studio. He needed money - the studio needed someone qualified enough to bring them money. His days went by mostly unnoticed, filled with cameras flashing in his face and having to wear often tacky designs. But, he needed the job and that meant sucking up through a few way too tight jeans and shirts he would usually never touch with a ten meter pole. The part he did enjoy though, was being able to see Emma Swan nearly every day.

Her soft smile brings light into the room the same way the sun shines upon earth. There is somethig special about the way that every curve of her neck shows when she tugs her hair - a golden elegant chaos, behind her ear. Braids suited her perfectly as well. Even her collarbones were unique. He'd be lying if he said that he never imagined his teeth scraping the pale skin, listening to that angelic voice turn into something almost devil like. To hear her moan and scream as he would take his time kissing every inch of her body and then enjoy as her sinful lips and tongue would return the favor.

It was laughable to him. He thought about all these things that could be but never had the guts to even ask her out on a date. He tried plenty times but the second he was suppoused to speak, breath would catch in his lungs - his own words, his own insecurities choking him. Every day he would say that this was it, that this was the day he would ask her but it never happened. That day never came.

/

Neither of them remember how they found themselves here - sitting on a couch in her office and sharing a pizza. A second ago, they were just carrying boxes into her office and now Emma was laughing at his dumb jokes and enjoying his smile.

Her laugh creeped into his bones, echoing over and over, and it was the most beautiful music he's heard. She was even more gorgeous up close and he thought that couldn't be possible. But there she was - her deep eyes glowing like a star on a clear night and her hand occasionally running through the locks of her hair as she moved closer to him.

He was surprised with how he managed to keep up a conversation without so much as stuttering. It felt natural. Talking to her, making her laugh… It just seemed like something he was good at for once. They talked and talked until they ran out of things to ask. Thing aproppriate for a first decent conversation anyway. She was still a mystery that he wanted to explore.

"So you're really leaving next week?" She asked as she finished yet another slice of the pizza.

"Aye. This was just temporary after all." He smirked at her, offering his beer to her. She refused proceeding on to the next slice and he continued. "But I already have my next job in plan."

"And what's that?"

"A place in the navy is now available, so I plan on joining my brother as his lieutenant."

"I didn't know you were a sailor."

He chuckled, leaning his head against his palm and looking back at her.

"I guess you could say that. I've always loved the ocean. I know plenty beautiful places that could make anyone fall in love with it as well. Perhaps I could show you. Sometime. If you want to."

His hand started shaking at the realization of his words. Did he litterally just ask her out?

She glanced at him in shock at first, but quickly found her way to the words she was almost to scared to speak out loud.

"I would love that."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and she found her fingers tracing a thin line on his palm. They stared at each other like that until silence became too loud. He moved closer, nose gently brushing hers as she closed her eyes and leaned in, her lips merely brushing his before he caught them in a fiery kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned against him, her hands wandering until they found their way around his neck pulling him closer. She deepened the kiss and he grazed her bottom lip with his teeth, causing her to groan and drag her lips lazily against his as she starte slowly pulling away.

"I…"

He tried to speak, still dazzled by the taste of her lips and the sudden lack of space between them. Before he could even construct a sentence, she pressed her lips against his once again, lingering just a second tow long before she continued his sentence

"…waited too long to do that."

He chuckled and kissed her again. And again and again.

/

They find themselves going on dates by the water far too often. Killian's arms wrapped firmly around her waist, with him using every opportunity to kiss her and make her smile.

/

She never stopped smiling.


End file.
